A Muggle Kind Of Day
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: While bored one summer day, Albus and Rose decide to show Scorpius all the fun things Muggles can do. Includes some slight violence, swearing, and Rose/Scorpius.


AN-This came to me at like one in the morning. I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors and I hope you enjoy it. My second Scorpius/Rose.

P.S. I put all three in Ravenclaw because A) I wanted them all in the same house and B) I've always wanted to put Albus there.

* * *

It was a sunny, summer day at the Potter house. Albus Potter sat in the living room, sighing often. His best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was sitting in their reclining chair, his legs up and his hands resting on his stomach. He was trying hard not to stare obviously at the third occupant of the room, Rose Weasley, who was stretched out on the floor, her legs resting on the coffee table.

The three had been friends since the day both Albus and Rose were sorted into Ravenclaw along with Scorpius. Being the three "outcasts" (because their families were convinced their kids would end up in their old houses) they'd bonded immediately. Though Rose and Scorpius often fought over grades and, well, anything really, the three were very close and had been dubbed the New Trio by Albus' mum.

They were currently spending their fifth summer together at the usual place. Once term started, they'd be entering their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm bored." Albus said.

"So are we." Rose replied.

Albus sighed. "There's nothing to do! I mean, we already played like twenty games of Quidditch. Practiced our spells, did our homework. Helped mum in the kitchen. I'm sick of being bored."

"Well, then, think of something to do, mate." Scorpius said.

Rose sat up and shot the blonde a look. "Why don't you?"

"I'm too busy relaxing."

She rolled her eyes but was grinning when she turned to Albus. "We could watch a movie."

"A what?" Scorpius asked, one eyebrow arched.

"A movie. A moving picture on the T.V."

"Okay." Scorpius paused. "What's a T.V?"

"Seriously?" Albus stared at his friend incredulously. "You don't know what a T.V. is?"

"Al, it's not all that surprising. He's a pureblood wizard. We had my mum to show us everything." Rose said.

But Albus wasn't listening. A huge grin spread across his face and he jumped off the couch. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Scorpius and Rose asked simultaneously.

"We can spend the day doing Muggle stuff with Scorpius. It will be fun!"

"I don't know, Al. Muggle things seem pretty....lame." Scorpius said.

"I think we should do it." Rose announced, standing up as well.

"But, they can't be all that lame. Sure, let's try it." Scorpius hastily agreed.

Albus shot him a look to which Scorpius ignored as he began looking for his shoes. Rose then distracted him by inquiring as to what they would do first.

"How about bowling? We haven't done that in a while."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back."

Rose darted up the stairs to the guest room she was staying in. Her parents had gone on their own little holiday, leaving Rose and her brother Hugo to stay with their aunt and uncle.

"How are we getting to the bowling. For that matter, what is bowling?"

"We're going to a bowling alley. And, I'll let Rose explain it. I don't really understand all the rules, it's just fun because you get to throw a ball at these pins and they make this awesome noise. Sort of like the sound of someone Apparating."

"Are we Apparating?"

"Nah. We're driving. Rose got her license a few weeks ago."

"Driving?" Scorpius suddenly looked terrified. "As in a car?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so pale?"

"I think-"

"What do you think?"

Scorpius looked up at the sound of Rose's voice. And, his jaw proceeded to drop. When he last saw Rose, her bushy, auburn hair had been pulled into a messy bun and she'd been wearing an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Now, she walked down the stairs in a pair of jean shorts that showed off her slim legs and a tank-top that showed off everything else. Her hair was brushed and lay, still curly, on her shoulders.

"What do you think?" she asked again, hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"You look beautiful." Scorpius said.

Rose blushed and Albus shot his best friend a look. Realizing that he misinterpreted the question, Scorpius hastily answered again. "I think bowling sounds like fun. Let's go!"

Shaking his head, Albus followed Scorpius out the door while Rose followed closely behind.

* * *

"So, the object of the game is to knock down as many pens as I can?"

"Pins." Rose corrected. "And, yes. That's the idea."

Scorpius shook his head as he surveyed the bowling alley. "The things Muggles come up with."

So far, he was not having a good time. The car ride over had been eventful enough. He thought he'd be safe in the backseat but he lost count of how many times Rose had slammed on the brakes, causing his body to jerk forward and strain against the seat belt. He also lost count of how many different swear words she had used on other drivers. Then, the guy behind the counter had told him he wouldn't wear his own shoes on the lanes. That he had to wear shoes that other people had worn.

The idea grossed him out to no end and it took his friends a good ten minutes to convinced him otherwise. Rose had also gone to the drug-store next store and bought him a can of Lysol to spray the shoes with. The next thing he had to do was find a ball. All the lighter ones wouldn't fit his fingers and he could barely lift the heavier ones. He finally managed to find an eight pounder with holes big enough for his fingers.

Then, Rose decided to teach him how to work the little computer ( a new word he'd just learned) so that they could put their names in. He was frustrated immediately when he started pressing buttons and nothing happened. Rose eventually pushed him aside and did it herself. Apparently, he hadn't pushed the start button.

Whatever.

Now he sat in one of the chairs in front of their lane, his legs crossed at the ankle of his hideous shoes watching Albus walk up to the lane and throw his ball. It rolled down the wooden path, slowly moving to the right until it reached the pins, taking out three in the process. Albus whooped and did a little dance.

"Isn't the goal to hit all ten?" Scorpius asked Rose in undertone.

"The last time he was here, he only hit one. This is a big improvement." Rose whispered back.

Scorpius grinned as Albus' next turn resulted in only one pin being knocked down. As he went to sit down, Scorpius stood up, preparing to walk to the ball return. He froze as his eyes landed on the computer.

"Rose. What. Did. You. Know."

He heard her giggle behind him and even Albus was chuckling. Flashing on the screen where, presumably, his name should go, was the word Scorpo.

"I didn't want to take forever typing in your name," Rose said, still giggling. "So, I gave you a nickname."

"Scorpius is eight letters! It's not that long!"

"Just bowl." Albus said, grinning.

Scorpius sighed and walked over to the ball return. He grabbed his pink (manly) ball and inserted his fingers. Then, he walked up to the black line and threw it. It rolled slowly down the lane and Scorpius was certain a flobberworm could beat it to the pins. But, it was going straight on. To Scorpius' amazement, it hit the center pin very, very gently.

Causing all ten pins to fall down.

He heard his friends cheering behind him but he stood, flabbergasted, at the pins that were scattered around the end of the lane. Hearing footsteps, he turned in time to catch Rose his in arms. He immediately got into the celebratory mood as he picked her up and twirled her around. Setting her down on her feet, he caught her eye and they looked at each other for a moment, before Rose blushed and pulled away.

"Good job, Scorpo."

He grinned. "Thanks, Weasley. Your turn. Go ahead and try to beat my score."

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him gently. "Watch me. It will be just like last year, when I beat you in Charms. And Transfiguration."

Scorpius grinned and went to sit down next to Albus. He watched as Rose grabbed her own bowling ball and stood in front of the lane, poised perfectly and intently. She just stared at the lane and was nodding, as if talking to herself.

"Look at the arse on her."

Scorpius glanced behind him, seeing two boys behind them, their eyes on Rose. He clenched his teeth and his hand reached for his wand, lying under the towel on the seat next to him. They looked older than Rose but that didn't keep them from commenting.

"Hey baby, you can grab my balls anytime." one said, while his friend chuckled.

Scorpius stood up. They two boys regarded him closely, one of them smirking as if he faced no threat.

"Leave her alone." Scorpius said, his voice a deathly calm.

One chuckled. "What are you gonna do about it?"

His wand was still lying under the towel. He hadn't wanted to bring it out in public and risk using it. But, his reflexes were fast. He could probably grab it, hex them and run. His hand twitched, as if considering it.

"I can make you stop. Leave. Now."

"This here's a public place. I'll stare at her if I want to. I'll even get her number if I want to. Who are you to stop me?"

"Her boyfriend." Scorpius said, before he could stop himself.

They laughed. "You? A hot thing like that going out with a pale kid like you? How did you snag that?"

"Probably paid her. He dresses rich."

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked, joining them now. Albus was also standing. As outraged as he was by the comments towards his cousin, he was too worried Scorpius might hex them into oblivion to say anything.

"No problem at all. Why don't you dump these guys and spend some time with some real men?" one asked, leering at Rose.

She snorted. "I hope you don't mean yourselves."

The one who leered quickly turned it into a glare. "Watch it, bitch."

That did it. Scorpius didn't need a wand, he was going to tear them apart with his bare hands. Before anyone could react, his right hand connected with the guy's face. He went down and his friend quickly kneeled down to see if he was okay.

"Scorpius."

"Yeah, Al?"

"Ready for another Muggle trick?"

"What's that, Al?"

"Running before they get back up!"

Quickly grabbing their wands and shoes, the trio darted up to the counter, where they quickly removed their bowling shoes (throwing them at the guy behind the counter in the process) and then darted out to the car. Rose quickly started it and moved into traffic. Once they were a few blocks away, Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what should we do next?" Albus asked cheerfully.

* * *

Scorpius grimaced at the advertisement in front of him.

"He's supposed to be a vampire?"

"Yes." Rose said.

"Does he have pointy teeth?"

"No."

"Does he die in the sunlight."

"No, he sparkles."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm quite serious."

"And he falls in love with a human?"

"Yes."

Scorpius shook his head. "What a stupid idea for a movie."

They were standing in the lobby of a movie theater near the bowling alley. Having decided on a movie, they'd already gotten their refreshments and were waiting for the movie to open.

"Yeah. Try telling that to Lily. She made mum and dad buy her all the books." Albus said, munching on some popcorn, a treat Scorpius had just tried for the first time and found absolutely revolting. He was, however, greatly enjoying the slushie Rose had ordered for him. He was considering asking his father to buy a machine to make one for their house.

"Totally stupid." Rose agreed.

Albus glanced at her. "What are you talking about? You brought Lily to the first one and then borrowed all the books. You guys fight over which guy is right for the girl. You're team-"

"Oh, look at that, the theaters open. Let's go." Rose said, quickly walking ahead of them.

* * *

Scorpius had spent the ten minutes before the movie started glancing around the theater. He was taking in the stadium seating (which made him think of Quidditch) when he spied a couple in front of them. What intrigued him the most was how their hands were intertwined on the arm rest between them. Glancing to his right, he saw Rose resting her own arm on their arm rest. He panicked. Did she want to hold hands? Did she just lay her arm there because it was tired. Did she-

Then, the movie started and all ideas were driven from his mind. He was transfixed on the screen. It reminded him of pictures the way the people moved but this was in color. And they were talking! And it was just cool.

He leaned back in his seat, enjoying the low temperature of the theater and the movie in front of him. They'd picked the first movie on the list, A Christmas Carol. Scorpius really didn't care at the time but now he was bouncing in excitement.

Then, the screen told them to put on their 3-D glasses. Which was just fucking awesome. When it snowed on the screen, it looked like it was snowing inside the theater. He even held his hand out to make sure it wasn't real. He heard Rose giggled when he did this. The character popped out at him, sometimes a finger or an object protruded into the audience.

It was amazing.

Near the end, while Scorpius was sitting back and enjoying the movie, something loud had jumped onto the screen. Rose jumped in surprise and grabbed Scorpius' hand, which had been resting on the arm rest. His eyes bugged out of his head. The movie didn't matter anymore. He was holding Rose's hand! To his surprise, she didn't let go. Even after she'd had time to calm down, her hand still sat intertwined his with. Not that he was complaining.

She finally let go when the movie ended and everyone started clapping, Scorpius quickly joining in. Albus stretched on his left and took off his

3-D glasses, which he'd placed over his own spectacles.

"That was brilliant. Did you guys like it?"

"Yes. It was amazing." Rose said.

Scorpius just nodded. The movie had paled in comparison to holding Rose's hand.

* * *

After the movie, Albus suggested heading home as he couldn't think of anything else to do. Rose agreed. Until they drove past an arcade that featured lazer tag.

She immediately turned into the parking lot and undid her seat belt. She hopped out of the car, leaving the boys to follow more slowly.

"Is lazer tag fun?" Scorpius asked.

"Not when Rose is playing." Albus said.

Scorpius sighed. "This is going to be a disaster."

* * *

Scorpius couldn't have been more right. The room was dark and the target he was wearing felt heavy, as did the gun in his hands. Which he couldn't shoot because he couldn't aim to save his life. He was currently huddled behind some cardboard thing with a window, praying that it was almost over.

"Having fun, Scorpo?" Rose asked, running by him.

He didn't answer, she was long gone anything. That was the fifth time she'd run by him. Rose was having the time of her life. According to what he'd been hearing from the other players, she showed no mercy and was on her way to beating the high score of the day.

Apparently, she noticed him sulking, because she retraced her steps and sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

Even in the dark, Scorpius could make out her beautiful blue eyes, which were currently looking at him with worry. He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go shoot some more people."

She grinned. "Come on and help me. It really is fun, Scor. You just got to try it."

She stood up and held out her hand, which he took quickly, and pulled him to his feet.

"Just fire. Don't worry about aim, you can't do much damage, thank Merlin."

Scorpius laughed. "Thanks for the confidence."

"Good luck." Rose told him. Then, she was gone.

With a sigh, he decided to listen to her. Keeping an eye out for opposing player, he started walking. Two people on the other team stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he just pushed the button a million times. To his surprise, he heard a beeping sound. He hit one of them! He did it! He'd hit someone! Maybe, he thought as he turned to find others, he could beat the high score.

This was fun. This was easy. This was-

BAM.

* * *

"I am so sorry." Rose said, for the....well, he'd lost count after fifty.

"It's fine. Really." Scorpius said.

He was standing outside the lazer tag room, a bag of ice pressed against his eye. During his little celebratory moment, he'd managed to run right into Rose's gun. With his eye!

"I'm so-"

"Rose! Stop, it's fine. Really. No blood, no foul."

She sighed. "I just feel bad."

"Well, don't. How does it look."

He removed the ice and tried to smile charmingly. Rose rolled her eyes but grinned. Her hand reached up and gently touched the area around the eye.

"It's gonna be black. I hit you pretty hard."

Scorpius chuckled nervously, hyper-aware of her hand on his skin. "You can brag, if you want, when we get back to school. Tell all your friends that you hit me."

"Scorpius. This isn't funny, I feel so terrible." she said, still tracing his eyes with her hand.

He took her hand gently, effectively stopping her, and lowered it to her side. "I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?"

For the first time, he realized she was standing quite close to him. He swallowed and his eyes darted to her lips, then back to her eyes. He took a step closer.

"Scor." Rose whispered.

She closed her eyes and he started to lean down.

The doors to lazer tag burst open and the jumped apart. Albus stood before them, doing an odd dance.

"Who beat the high score? I did! Whoot, whoot!" He stopped, noticing them for the first time. "What happened to your eye?"

"Rosie punched me."

Rose glared at him while Albus smirked. "Nice."

* * *

Rose decided that she would take them home before she did any more damage to Scorpius. When they arrived back at the Potter household, they were pleased to see Hugo and Lily sitting in the living room. Hugo was reading a book and Lily was working on an essay.

"Where have you guys been?" Lily asked, looking up and seeing them walk inside.

"Showing Scorpius the joys of Muggles. We went bowling, saw a movie, and played lazer tag." Albus explained sitting down next to Hugo.

"What happened to your eye?" Lily asked.

"Rose hit me."

"Nice one." Hugo said, not looking up from his book.

"Can you guys think of any safe, Muggle activities we can do?" Rose asked, ignoring her brother's comment.

"Ooh! I have Jenga up in my closer. Be right back."

"What's Jenga?" Scorpius asked.

Jenga turned out to be one of the most pointless, irritating things Scorpius had ever suffered through. Lily had explained the rules. You pull or push the little blocks and then place them on top of the stack. It should be simple. The first time Scorpius pulled a block, the entire stack fell. Surprised but not worried, he helped re stack the pile. Then, he pulled another block. Once again, the entire stack fell down. He cursed slightly under his breath but was still in a good mood. The next time, he pushed a block. The stack still fell.

By the tenth time, he'd run out of patience.

"What won't this bloody thing stay up!?"

Lily, who happened to be the only one still playing, sighed. "I don't know, Scorpius. Maybe you're just bad at it."

"Bad!? At this? At stacking blocks and pulling blocks?! How can anyone be bad at this?!"

Rose, who was stretched out on the couch, sighed. "Maybe you should call it a day, Scor."

"No, no, no. Then the Jenga will win. The Jenga cannot win!"

"He's lost it." Albus said.

"He lost it a long time ago." Hugo replied.

* * *

After an hour, Scorpius finally gave up (though he quietly threatened a rematch). Unfortunately, the trio was back at square one. They were bored and had no idea what to do.

It was Ginny Potter who helped them out. Coming into the living room and seeing five teenager lounging around, she'd yelled at all of them to go out and enjoy the beautiful day.

James was outside, flying around on his broom. He landed when he saw them and asked what they were up to.

"We're showing Scorpius the joys of being a Muggle. But, we have nothing to do anymore and mum kicked us out of the house." Albus explained

James grinned. "How about a water-gun fight?"

"Nothing with guns." Scorpius said, while Rose looked guilty.

"No, it will be fun." Lily insisted. "It's hot out and they're just plastic."

Seeing the hopeful look on the youngest Potter's face, Scorpius did what all her brothers, male cousins, uncles and father had done: he caved.

"Alright."

* * *

Water guns trumped lazer tag. It wasn't dark and there were no heavy vests. Plus, the gun was easy to aim. Scorpius had so far managed to soak Hugo, Lily and Albus. Rose had expertly avoided him and James had already soaked him.

Peering around the giant oak tree, he spied a curly mess of auburn hair a few yards away. Using the trees as a shield, he managed to creep up on her.

"Freeze."

Rose jumped and turned to face him with a grin. "Prat."

"Thanks." Scorpius grinned as well. "Now, I do owe you. For giving me a black eye."

"You do." Rose nodded. "But, the question is, can you catch me?"

With reflexes he didn't know she had, Rose suddenly turned and began running toward the house. With a laugh, he followed her. Thinking she'd be safe inside, Rose stopped once she entered the kitchen. Then, she realized he was still following her. She tore through the living room, passing her surprised aunt, with Scorpius hot on her tail.

"No water in the house!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." they both shouted.

Rose ran into her room and tried closing the door behind her but Scorpius managed to get it open. With another laugh, he grabbed her around the waist and gently tossed her onto the bed where he proceeded to tickle her.

"Had enough?"

"Yes!" Rose shrieked between her laughs. "Please, stop!"

Exhaling, Scorpius fell onto the bed, a still chuckling Rose laying beside him. They glanced at each other and both chuckled a little bit. Finally, Rose sobered up.

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me. At the bowling alley."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Thanks for a pretty amazing day."

Rose snorted. "Yeah. Getting hit in the eye with a gun sounds amazing."

"I mean it, Rose. I had a blast today. Thanks."

They were both sitting up now. And, he noticed, sitting close together. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle. His hand tangled up in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell into the bed, still kissing.

"Oy!"

They broke apart quickly and looked in the doorway to see Albus staring at them. Finally, he smiled.

"About time. Jeez, I thought you two weren't gonna hook up until seventh year."

"They hooked up?" James suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Damn. How much do I owe her?"

"Ten galleons." Lily announced, peering around James and smiling at Rose and Scorpius. "Hugo does too. I've told you guys to never under estimate me."

"You bet on us?" Rose asked, looking outraged.

Scorpius just laughed. It was funny. Everything was funny. Rose had kissed him back; things would be funnier and better for a while. The three Potters left the doorway under the guise of searching for Hugo. Scorpius turned to Rose.

"So." he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

She smiled. "Looks like you caught me."

"Yeah. And, I'm not letting you go."

Rose giggled and kissed him again. He gently pushed her onto the bed. Pulling away, he started to gently kiss her neck.

"Do you know what I really want to do right now?" he asked, nibbling on her collar bone.

"I can think of a few things." Rose replied breathlessly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Another game of Jenga." Rose felt his lips leave her skin and he was suddenly standing in front of her.

She sighed and took his hand with a grin as they headed downstairs.

* * *

AN- Once again, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
